Since the application of nano-technology is in widespread use, the safety of nano-technology has become more and more important to people, nano-particles especially. Referring to FIG. 1 for the schematic diagram illustrates a conventional nano-particle detection system. An organism 11 is fastened, and the nose of the organism 11 is covered with a pipe of a nano-particle generator 10 to enable nanosuspension particles 12 generated by the nano-particle generator 11 to be inhaled inside the body of the organism 11. The effect degree of the organism 11 exposed to the nanosuspension particles 12 then is detected after taking for a while.
However, the conventional nano-particle detection system may not precisely detect the effect degree of human bodies exposed to nano-particles since it is completely different from the real environment. Moreover, the conventional nano-particle detection system may not perform quantitative experiment either. Consequently, precise data may not be provided for the standard of evaluating safety of nano-particles.
Therefore, the inventor(s) of the present invention based on years of experience on related research and development invents a nano-particle containing apparatus, a nano-particle detection system and its method to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.